The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly to electronic devices with projected displays that may be in communication with one another to form a shared workspace.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Consumers frequently store many types of data on electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, portable media players, laptop computers, and personal data assistants. For example, consumers may store photographs, movies, presentations, messages, documents, databases, and spreadsheets on electronic devices. Due to the increasing portability of electronic devices, consumers frequently share data stored on electronic devices with other people. Many electronic devices include display screens that allow a consumer to display the data and allow viewing of the data by other people. However, to facilitate portability, these display screens may be small, which may inhibit viewing by larger groups of people. Further, to facilitate viewing on the display screen, the electronic device may be transferred between viewers, which may be inconvenient.